The truth within the truth 'The Sight'
by IamTHEhunter
Summary: What if suddenly everything you knew changed, and the person you were before was threatened? Can you save your new home before they realize the secrets you carry?


~The truth within the truth~

The sight part 1

**~My first FANFIC YAY! Be nice to me! I do not own FMA but I do own Rayne!**

* * *

><p>Her chest ached and every step brought more blood, sweat and tears. She would never be free; she would never save her home or her people. Somewhere deep down inside her she felt the spark of her spirit. The spirits loved to play with mortals that used absolutes. She turned to face his empty form she was going to face the truth and win the game he played with her. He would lose this fight.<p>

"Do you think you can save them"? Truth asked.

"You will never understand the true essence of humanity; you say humans are fools but you are the one who corrupted the sacred craft of my people". I faced him; black hair blowing in her face eyes failed seeing nothing; she was blind in this void.

"That may be little savior; Rayne but you cannot stop the fates as much as you may wish" I gasped but isn't that what I needed to do.

"But it's my power that keeps our worlds from colliding and I can save them if I try", I channeled my chi and thought of nothing but of those who are lost to me when I began to fall.

"As you wish little savior". I heard truth whisper as I fell…

* * *

><p>"Stop SCAR, You have nowhere to RUN"! Yelled a certain Lt. Roy Mustang; Roy posed to snap his fingers when Scar started fighting dirty and grabbed a stumbling dirty, blind girl.<p>

"So you would still chase me with a hostage, an impaired child"! Scar yelled raising his hand to the girls face to call Mustangs bluff.

"Ummm…WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU CALLING IMPAIRED YOU OVERGROWN KILLER". The child screamed, all of Mustangs men stared in awe.

"Quite child or I will not hesitate to destroy YOU", Scar bellowed clearly offended.

"Well I never", retorted the girl.

This was something he'd never seen before she began to contort the water around her making it spin and tighten its grip on Scar she breathed in and out calmly her eyes shut the whole time. He had never seen such extraordinary alchemy before. Heck, he wasn't sure it was alchemy SHE WAS doing but; he liked her for it.

"You child cannot stop me they will pay for their crimes against God"! Bellowed Scar breaking through the ice she had created from the water.

"What's a 'god'"? She asked it like the idea was foreign to her.

Scar just blinked and attacked her, did she just…..she laughed at him? Smiling she flipped out of his grasp every time he tried attacking her.

"I really do miss sparing but it's started to rain be a shame if I caught my death and he'd won". This time she stopped moving and let him reach her, she blocked his hand so they couldn't touch her. A nicely placed kick to his kidney and his back then poked his abdomen. She surprised everyone when he flopped to the ground like a fish.

"WOW", Leave it to Havoc to break a tense situation. Riza reacted first.

"Are you alright Hun"? Riza raised an eyebrow at the girl. The girl blinked.

"If I knew where you where I could tell you", the girl said as the rain poured down.

"Right here", Riza claimed the child around her rain coat.

"He's getting away", Yelled Fury. Roy suddenly realizing Scar was a lost cause turned to the girl shivering and she was dressed poorly in ripped cloths and no shoes.

"Well we thank you; my name is Lt. Roy Mustang that was amazing alchemy you preformed may we have your name"? He asked as he pulled off his own coat around the soaking wet girl.

"My name is Rayne Alma (soul)…Uri (My light) and that was no alchemy that was the manipulations of the essence of a being…You do know what that is don't you"? She asked him looking up to the falling rain

"I…don't believe I do but let us get you some dry, CLEAN cloths and we can talk it over" He suggested.

"W-W-WHAT has happened D-do you have a map I could feel in brail please", she yelled.

He stared at her puzzled, but he obliged her anger was amusing and she looked like a soaking wet kitten, she was even shorter that Edward.

* * *

><p>Her bath felt nice; it had been so long since she had last relaxed and it was so warm too. That wasn't the point though not really she was here to help and from the looks of things they could use all the help they could get. So jumping from the tub she dried and tried to understand how cloths in this world were put on finally she just gave up and yelled for Riza.<p>

"He got you a map just as you requested and a cup of coffee for me as well…Do you mind me asking who are you…I mean those are some very interesting tattoo's", Riza stated bluntly.

Rayne was detangling her long black hair into submission.

"They come from the originals, the animals who taught the humans but it is also us humans who corrupted the cycle in the first place." She whispered.

"Who are the originals"? Asked Riza.

Rayne just smiled. "For another time we must not keep you're Lt. Waiting".

When suddenly yelling was heard unbearable for Rayne's sensitive ears, "OUCH, Stop it", she yelled.

A golden haired boy stood before her yelling and for the first time she saw what it was to _see_.

Rayne stumbled back gasping had the boy make her see or was it this new world?

Mustang's brow furrowed "Are you alright, Do you feel well your eyes are turning brown".

"I'm fine", she smiled as she spoke. "I c-c-can see", she began to cry and laugh.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! Also cliff hanger! Woo hoo!<p> 


End file.
